Evolution Vampire
by AlwaysUniqueForever
Summary: Hime and Teichi have to live with their relatives in Japan when their father has to work overseas. What happens when their "relatives" turn out to be six vampire brothers! They find out that they're really not what they thought they were. Dark secrets about Hime are revealed. Read as she struggles choosing between the brothers even though she knew who she truly loved. ACTION HERE!
1. Chapter 1

Hime's POV

My name is Kuroyuki Hime. I'm 17 years old and I'm also half Japanese and American. My father is Japanese and my mother is American.

I never met my mother because she died when she gave birth to me. That's what my father told me. I have a little brother who is 10 years old. We're actually cousins because he's my dad's nephew. It seems his parents passed away when he was 3 so my father took him in. His name is Kuroyuki Teichi. I love him very much like a real brother. He even calls me "Mama"!

Our father is a priest so he doesn't have that much time to spend with us. I started working as a model when I was 12 so I didn't have a lot of time to spend with Teichi either but when I was 13 he told me he wanted to do modeling too. Thankfully, he got accepted by my company so now we get to see each other everyday. We did photo shoots together too. It was a lot of fun!

The magazine was titled " Big Sister's Love". The company told us it was perfect since we're real siblings. I'm also a pop singer. My stage name is Rihanna. Some of my top singles are " Where have you been" and "Only girl".

I have straight black hair that reaches down to my thighs. My eyes are red and my skin is really white and pale like Teichi's. However his hair is white. I think the reason I got accepted into modeling was because of my body. First of all I have an hourglass body. I'm not trying to brag but my chest is extremely large for my age. I would tell you my 3 measurements but that's embarrassing.

A few days ago father told Techi and I he has to go overseas for work. I asked him where it is but he wouldn't tell me. He told us we would be living with relatives in JAPAN! I've only been there once for a photo shoot. We live in the U.S.

Teichi and I were both shocked about this. We've been fine all these years without an adult. However I decided it was a good choice to try something new. I asked father if his work was in Japan but he said it wasn't. Father told us we both had to quit modeling. He said he only allowed us to model because he wanted the best for us. We were sad at this but that means we can have more quality time together without anyone bothering us. I decided to quit my music career too.

We started packing today for Japan. I packed everything that belonged to me. Literally everything! When we were done there was nothing in the houses we lived in. We didn't have to do any carrying because father hired some people to send our luggage to Japan, then to the people we were going to live with. We have to go to the airport tommorow. I'm really excited and so was Teichi. There was nothing to worry about, I mean we both can speak and understand Japanese.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the long introduction last time. This time the brothers finally appear! ;) ;D

Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers or the songs mentioned below, I chosed them because I was listening to it while I was typing this chapter.

Hime and Teichi arrived at the airport today. They waited patiently for their flight. After about 5 hours of waiting their flight finally came. Hime and Teichi didn't have anything to carry so they just gave their tickets to the lady collecting them and got on. Some people looked at them suspiciously but they didn't care. Hime and Teichi took their seats and the plane started to move. This was Teichi's first time in an airplane so he was really excited. Hime was bored so she took her IPod out and turned on some music. Teichi sat by the window and he was excitedly looking out of it. After a few hours it was evening. The attendants brought everyone their dinner. It was Hime and Teichi's favorite, steak , medium rare. The moment they smelled it, both stopped what they were doing. Hime took her earbuds out and Teichi stopped looking out the window and turned to Hime while grinning. Hime smirked at him. They always did this when they smelled steak. Soon the attendants arrived at their row.

Hime smiled politely and asked,

"Excuse me, but what's for dinner tonight?" Even though she knew the answer already.

The attendant smiled back and said,

"Why, it's steak, medium rare. Not a lot of people like it medium rare so we have left overs. Would you and your brother like some?"

Hime replied,

"Of course it's our favorite dish, could we have seconds if there's a lot of left overs?"

The attendant laughed and said,

" My, of course you can if you'd like."

Hime said,

" Thank you very much."

She looked at Teichi and tapped his shoulders.

Then Teichi looked at the woman and said,

" Thank you, ma'am."

The attendant smiled and said,

" You're welcome."

She handed Hime and Teichi their steaks.

Hime passed Teichi's to him and he drooled while looking at it.

"It's been a long since we've had a large meal since we were modeling right?" Hime asked Teichi

"Yes, Mama." Teichi replied nodding his head and grabbing his fork and knife.

Hime ate her steak and when she was finished she asked for seconds. Teichi was already at his 4th dish.

When they finally finished dinner, they both fell asleep.

The next morning they arrived at the airport in Japan.

Hime was surprised at how long it took to get from the United States to Japan. Well it was 2015, so they had the technology to do so.

Hime and Teichi got out of the plane and went in the airport. They were amazed at the structure.

It was Japan, they made it. Hime smiled and took Teichi's hand.

"Let's go!" She said to him and started walking to where they were supposed to meet the man who is going to take them to their relatives.

When they got to the place, Hime and Teichi saw a man waiting for them. He saw them and waved at them. Hime and Teichi ran to him and he smiled.

" Hello." The man said in English.

"Hello!" Both Hime and Teichi said at the same time.

"Its ok, we can speak Japanese." Hime said to the man.

"I will be driving you to your relatives so please follow me." He said and started walking towards the exit of the airport.

He led them to a car. Hime and Teichi got in the back. The car started moving and Hime and Teichi stared at the beautiful city of Japan. However, they were disappointed when the car drove by a gloomy looking mansion. The car stopped and Hime looked at the driver.

"This is it." He said and got out of the car and opened the door for the two siblings. They looked surprised and got out of the car.

"Thank you very much." Hime said waving to the man who got in the car and pulled off.

"Teichi." Hime called

" Yes, Mama." He replied

" Can you do me a favor while we are staying at this place?" She asked

" Sure Mama." He said smiling

" You know how you are calling me Mama?" She asked him

He nodded and frowned then said,

"Do you want me to stop, Hime- neechan?"

" Of course not, actually the favor was I want you to keep on calling me that when we live here. If our relatives ask how we are related tell them I'm your Mama ok?" She said smiling.

"Oh and tell them I'm your real mother and I gave birth to you ok?" She added

"Yes Mama!" Teichi said and hugged his mom.

"Let's go inside now." Hime said and hugged him back.

Teichi nodded and let go but he threaded his fingers around Hime's.

The gate somehow was open so the two went in.

Hime knocked on the door but there was no answer.

She yelled,

"Is anyone home?!"

Hime was getting aggravated.

"What the hell is them people doin'? Jeez,makin us wait and shit. Damn!" She said in her head because she knew Teichi hates it when she used bad words.

"We should wait out here, Mama." Teichi said

"You're right." Hime replied and they sat on the steps.

As soon as they sat it started raining.

Teichi exclaimed,

"Mama, look! It's raining!"

"Teichi, you're going to get a cold ." Hime said and pulled him closer to her.

She touched his head and moved it to her chest.

"Everything's going to be alright, don't worry, my son." She said and patted his back.

Teichi started crying.

Hime knew he was scared of the rain because it was raining when Teichi's parents died.

" It's alright, let it all out." Hime said when suddenly the door opened behind them.

" Let's go in, the door opened." She said and stood up with Teichi still in her chest.

They went in and no one was there.

Teichi stopped crying and said,

" No one's here, Mama."

"We should split up and search for someone." Hime said.

"Do you want to come with mommy?" Hime asked smiling at her son.

"It's ok, I'll be fine! I'm a big boy now, Mama!"

Teichi said and ran up the stairs.

Hime chuckled and searched downstairs for someone. Her hair was still wet from the rain earlier so she decided to squeeze the water from her hair. It left a puddle on the floor but Hime just left it like that.

Meanwhile, Teichi was searching upstairs for somebody when he saw a man with red hair lying on a couch.

Teichi went closer to him and said,

"Excuse me but you have to wake up."

The man didn't move.

Teichi moved closer to his chest and was about to touch him to wake him but the man grabbed the boy's hand and pinned him to the couch.

"Ow! That hurts!" Teichi exclaimed.

"Kids are annoying." The man said and sniffed Teichi who was trapped.

"You smell... Nice." He said and smirked

"Let me go!" Teichi shouted and struggled but the man didn't budge.

"Let me taste you, kiddo." He said and opened his mouth to reveal a pair of fangs.

"You're a V...Vampire!" Teichi gasped.

The man moved closer to Teichi's neck and was about to bite him when a hand flew across his face, causing him to fall on the floor but he caught himself before his face hit the ground.

The red-haired man looked up and saw a woman with long black hair with and red eyes with an extremely large chest rushing to the boy who was lying on the couch unconscious now.

"Teichi, Teichi!" She yelled putting her head on his chest.

"Teichi,wake up!" She said desperately.

The man mumbled something and stood up.

"Who are you people and what are you doing in this place?" He asked

"What did you do to my son?" Hime asked in an icy cold voice.

"So he's your son? Well I was taking a nap and he was being loud and annoying so I thought I'd teach him a lesson on what happens if you anger Ore-Sama." He said smirking.

Suddenly another voice said,

"What's going on here, Ayato."

The red-haired man Ayato and Hime turned around to see who it was.

"Tch! Not you Reiji."

The man had grayish and purplish hair. He had glasses too. The way he was dressing looked liked something a butler would wear but he wasn't one.

"Why is there a woman and a child at our house? Don't tell me you got her pregnant and she gave birth to your child so now she came back to use that to live with us." Reiji said looking at Hime.

"W..Wha!" Ayato exclaimed.

"You really think I'm that type of person?" He asked irritated

"I'm sorry for trespassing but this is where my son and I were dropped off. My father told us we would be living with relatives in Japan because he had to work overseas. Are you the ones he talked about?" Hime said politely.

"I never heard of such a thing." Reiji said

"Let's go downstairs to talk, oh and let the boy sleep it seems he passed out from lack of sleep. Are you really taking proper care of him as a mother?" He added

" You're right, I should've tell him to sleep on the plane but he was so excited since it was his first time being on one." Hime retorted.

"Follow me." He said and went down the staircase.

Hime followed and so did Ayato.

"Have a seat." Reiji said sitting on one of the couches himself.

"It's ok my clothes are wet and I don't want anyone to get angry for wetting their furniture." Hime said and she stood by one of the sofas.

Her clothes were damp and her hair was still wet from earlier.

She was wearing a white see through shirt with short sleeves and tight jean shorts. She took her shoes off when she came in but it was Jordan' black lace bra was visible now and her cleavage showed through the shirt too.

"Now can you introduce yourself and the child upstairs too?" Reiji said glaring at her. Hime felt uncomfortable but she did so.

"My name is Kuroyuki Hime and the child upstairs is Kuroyuki Teichi. I'm 17 years old and also the mother of Teichi who is 10 years old." She said

"Hold on, if he's 10 and you're 17 now, that means you had him when you were 7?" Reiji asked with a doubtful look.

"That means she had sex when she was 7!" Ayato who was sitting on the sofa next up Hime exclaimed.

"Wow, that's awesome!" Someone said

"Isn't that too young to lose your virginity, Teddy?" Another voice asked.

Suddenly Hime was licked on the cheek by someone. She turned and saw a man with light red hair with a fedora and green eyes smiling at her.

"You're sweet!" He said and was about to lick Hime again when Ayato appeared out of nowhere and pushed him, yelling,

"Laito you bastard! I saw her first!"

However Hime was licked on the nape of her neck by someone else again.

"You taste so yummy, can I bite you?" That someone said. Hime turned around to see a boy/man with purple hair holding a teddy bear grinning at her.

"Hey Kanato, don't do that too!" Ayato shouted

"Oh my gosh! Saliva everywhere, you guys, don't just go lickin' people you just saw for the first time and shit!" Hime yelled.

"So is it true that you had sex when you were 7?" The purple haired man asked.

"Shit happens when you don't want it to." Hime replied sarcastically even though she knew the truth.

"So where's the father?" Ayato asked holding Laito down on the floor.

"That's none of your business." Hime retorted.

"Anyways, how did you get here?" Reiji asked

"Daddy told us we go to the airport, get on our plane, look for a man waiting at the airport. Man takes us to this creepy old mansion. And now I'm being interrogated by the owners I see." Hime said and when finished she took a deep breath.

"Are you people my cousins or something cuz daddy told me the people are "relatives". Hime asked and took a seat on the sofa Ayato was on.

"We haven't heard of anyone coming today." Reiji said pushing his glasses back.

"That woman is one of us, don't kill her. She's a pure blood too." Someone said

Hime turned to see a white haired man standing by the wall.

"That "man" called and said a woman and a child would be coming today." Another voice said.

Hime saw a man with orange/blonde hair lying down on one of the couches which was empty a few seconds ago. He had earbuds in his ears and his eyes were still closed.

"You can't kill any of them. That's an order." He said

"Shu, why didn't you tell us beforehand?" Reiji asked giving him a death glare.

"I told Subaru to tell you guys but it seems like he didn't." Shu said

"Tch! Not my fault." Subaru replied

"Hold on, what do you mean "don't kill them"and "pure blood"?" Hime asked standing up

"I don't plan on dying early, I'm only 17 you know?" She added

"What we mean is you and that boy sleeping upstairs are vampires like us. You're also the sacrificial bride." Shu said

All the brothers smirked to reveal their pointy fangs.

"I'm a what?! Is it just me or am I hearing things?" Hime said out loud

"I'M A VAMPIRE?! NO WAY! THAT'S LIKE THE COOLEST THING EVER!" Hime yelled and hugged Kanato who was next to her. He pulled his head to her big chest and he said,

"I... Can't... Breathe."

The others looked at them in disgust, especially Reiji, he gave them a death glare.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to, I was so happy." Hime said letting Kanato go.

"So if I'm a vampire does that mean Teichi is too?" She asked tilting her head a little bit.

"You said he's your son, what do you think?" Reiji said giving her a dirty look.

"Oh My Gosh!" Hime yelled as she ran to the stairs and up to where Teichi was sleeping.

"Teichi, wake up! I have some news for you." She said so loud the boy woke up.

"Mama! We have to get out of here, there's a vampire here!" Teichi yelled grabbing his mom's hand.

"Teichi, it's alright. Actually I found out that we're both vampires too." She said smiling at him.

"Let's go downstairs." She said and ran downstairs with Teichi holding her hands.

The brothers were still there it seemed.

"What's all this about being vampires? Father was human, right? And so are you, Mama." Teichi said frowning.

"I don't know but these people who we're staying with are vampires and they're our relatives so its obvious we have to be one of them too, ok, Teichi?" Hime said pointing a finger up.

"Anyways, you people never introduced yourself to us, that's very rude, you know." Hime said turning to Reiji.

"You're right, how impolite of us to not greet our guests." Reiji said pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"I'm Reiji Sakamaki, I'm-"

"Hold on, did you just say, Sakamaki?" Hime said cutting him off.

"Yes, we are very well known." Reiji said

"Our former boss's name is Tougo Sakamaki, do you know him?" Teichi asked

"Of course, that is the name of our father." Reiji said

Hime and Teichi gasped.

"Oh my ghouls! Does that mean our boss is a relative?!" Hime exclaimed

"No wonder I got accepted into the company." Teichi said looking at Hime

"Teichi, fist pump!" Hime said forming her hands into a fist.

Teichi smiled and fist pumped her back.

"Anyways, I'm the second oldest son of the family. Shu is the one lying on the couch. He's the oldest. "

"What a lazy freak." Hime thought glancing at him.

"The two of us are brothers. Laito, Kanato, and Ayato are triplets. Laito's the third oldest, then it's Kanato, and Ayato."

"WTF, I thought Kanato was the youngest." Hime said in her head.

"Subaru is an only child and the youngest of our family." He added

"When do we get to eat? I'm like starving you know." Hime said touching her stomach.

"Oh and where my luggage at?" Hime asked looking around.

"They were sent before we came here." Teichi added

"Oh so those were your's, sorry, it got thrown out." Reiji said

"What! I had everything in there, my clothes, my shoes, my money!" Hime yelled

"We're going shopping right now, Teichi." Hime said and he took his hand.

"But, we don't have any money with us." He said

"It's ok all you gotta do is seduce the cashier and it's free." She said grinning.

"Hold on,where do you think youre going looking like that?" Reiji said standing up

"Well you threw our stuff out so we gettin' new stuff." Hime said

"Mama, I don't think we should go shopping now." Teichi said trying to convince her to not go.

"Fine, if you don't wanna go, then I won't." She said to Teichi.

"So what are we suppose to do now?" Hime asked Reiji.

"You can do anything as long as you don't leave the mansion." He said

"Ok let's have a karaoke contest, Teichi!"

Hime and Teichi ran to the karaoke machine and plugged her iPod in. The brothers stared at them speechless.

"Ok, you wanna go first?" Hime asked excitedly.

"Yeah! I want the song " Back It Up". He said

(Search "Prince Royce, Back It Up")

Hime clicked on the song and it Teichi began singing. Hime was singing along with him.

Back it up lyrics (Only Prince Royce)

What's up, baby?

It's your new boyfriend, Royce

Girl, your body is timeless, yeah

Girl, your body got me like

Oh, my gosh; oh, my god

Oh mama

And you're makin' me earn it, yeah

Girl, you're makin' me earn it

Oh, my gosh; oh, my god

Oh mama

Ain't nothin' fake on you

You so so real (so real)

Try playin' cool

But can't help how I feel

Chorus

I love it when you drop it down

Baby, back back back it up

(Dámelo papi chulo

Dámelo papi chulo)

You turn around and make it bounce

Baby, back back back it up

(Dámelo papi chulo

Dámelo papi chulo)

The song ended then and Teichi stopped singing but Hime was still singing. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

You love it when I drop it down

Baby, back back back it up

(Dámelo papi chulo

Dámelo papi chulo)

I turn around and make it bounce

Baby, back back back it up

(Dámelo papi chulo

Dámelo papi chulo)

When she finished she smiled and said,

"My turn!"

" What song should I sing?" She asked herself

"How bout your song " Only Girl?" Teichi suggested.

"I haven't sang that song in a long time." Hime said to herself.

(Search "Rihanna Only Girl")

Only girl lyrics,

La la la la

La la la la

I want you to love me, like I'm a hot pie

Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like

So boy forget about the world cause it's gon' be me and you tonight

I wanna make you beg for it, then I'm a make you swallow your pride

Ooh

Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world

Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love

Like I'm the only one who knows your heart

Only girl in the world...

Like I'm the only one that's in command

Cause I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man (yeah)

Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world

Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love

Like I'm the only one who knows your heart

Want you to take it, like a thief in the night

Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right

Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside

And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night

Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world

Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love

Like I'm the only one who knows your heart

Only girl in the world...

Like I'm the only one that's in command

Cause I'm the only one who understands, like I'm the only one who knows your heart,

Take me for a ride, ride

Oh baby, take me high, high

Let me make you first, first

Make it last all night, night

Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world

Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love

Like I'm the only one who knows your heart

Only girl in the world...

Like I'm the only one that's in command

Cause I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man

Only girl in the world...

Girl in the world...

Girl in the world...

When she finished, Teichi clapped.

Ayato and Laiti clapped too.

Kanato and Reiji just stared at her.

Shu had one of his earbuds out.

Subaru looked at the opposite end of where Hime was.

"That was awesome!" Teichi exclaimed

"Thank you, I tried." She said to him.


	3. Chapter 3

I had a hard time coming up with ideas so I just decided to stick with this. I know Subaru gets all the attention but he's my favorite!

Warning: There's a bit of sexual content here

Hime's POV

I don't know how long we sang for but when we finished, I felt really thirsty. I tried drinking water but that didn't help at all. It must've been because I'm a vampire.

Wait, hold on. I'm a vampire, that means I'm thirsty because I want... Blood.

OMFG! I have to drink them nasty blood.

There is absolutely no way in hell am I or Teichi drinking blood when we stay here.

Those creeps said we're vampires but we look nothing like them. We were able to go out in the sun, eat garlic, and we're not scared a crosses.

Back to the story

Hime wondered if she was really a vampire or not.

"It's strange, I've never been this thirsty before."

She thought while making her way to the fridge.

She opened it to see a ton of food. What caught her attention was the raw she realized something.

Medium rare steak were her's and Teichi's favorite food. Could it be that they loved it was because it was because they're vampires?

"Maybe I should try this raw." Hime said out loud.

She took the steak, unwrapped plastic, and set it on the cutting board. She sliced the meat into smaller pieces. Then she washed it to clean it. After she was down, Hime took a piece and put it in her mouth.

"It's delicious!" She said taking another one.

"I should give some to Teichi."

She took the plate to the living room where Teichi was. He was playing UNO with Ayato and Laito. Teichi adapts quickly.

"Teichi-kun! I brought you something to eat!" Hime said excitedly.

Teichi stopped playing and looked up at her.

"What is it?" He asked getting up and moving closer to her.

"Close your eyes." Hime said and Teichi closed his eyes.

"Ok, now open your mouth." Hime said and Teichi did so.

She picked up a piece of the raw meat and said,

"Say Ahhhh."

Hime put the meat inside Teichi's mouth and he ate it.

"What is this?! It's delicious!" He exclaimed opening his eyes.

"Raw steak." Hime said eating one herself.

The brothers that were in the room with them just looked at them.

Suddenly, Subaru appeared and grabbed a piece and ate it.

"This is good but blood would taste better." He said looking at Hime.

"You sure? I found out I'm a pure blood vampire but I don't even have fangs. That don't make any sense." Hime said looking at him.

"Tch, open your mouth." Subaru said walking closer to her.

"Um, ok." Hime said opening her mouth and moving her head towards the ceiling.

Subaru stood in front of her and stuck his index and middle finger inside her mouth. He tapped her upper teeth two times and "POP!" Hime's fangs appeared.

"What?! No way! Mama has fangs now!" Teichi said moving closer to Hime who still had her mouth open. He reached his hands to touch her fangs. However Hime's fangs were sharp so it poked his finger, causing him to bleed.

"Ow!" Teichi exclaimed in pain.

"Teichi! Are you ok?!" Hime said realizing what happened.

She looked at his fingers, his index finger was bleeding.

"We have to stop the bleeding! Subaru-kun, do you have a bandage?" She asked looking towards his direction.

He shook his head no.

Hime looked at Teichi's finger and suddenly she had a strange feeling...

A feeling of thirst. Teichi's blood smelled... Sweet. Hime couldn't resist and she took Teichi's finger and licked it. It was delicious. Way better than the steak they had.

"What is this? It's sweet and cold." Hime said licking the extra blood from her lips.

She looked at Teichi and he just sat there staring at the woman who had taste his blood.

"Mama?"He said.

"It's ok now, Teichi-kun we don't have to pretend anymore. You're thirsty too right? I'll give you my blood if you give me yours." Hime said smirking.

"What's the meaning of this?" Reiji said appearing out of nowhere.

"That's not fair, she belongs to us, Teddy,not the little boy." Kanato said also appearing out of nowhere.

"Teichi, open your mouth." Hime said and he did. She did the same thing Subaru did to her to Teichi and his fangs came out.

"Wow! I have fangs too!" Teichi said excitedly and jumping up and down.

"Ore-Sama won't accept this, that woman is mine." Ayato said grabbing Hime closer to him.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"She yelled pulling her hands from his.

"Really? I don't have a problem sharing her with all 7 of us." Laito said appearing behind Hime and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Suddenly Subaru pushed him away from Hime.

"Get your filthy hands off of her, you Pervert!" Subaru said and pulled Hime closer to his chest. He was so tall Hime only went up to his shoulders. He wrapped an arm around her back to protect her from being snatched away again. Hime responded by wrapping her arms around him. They looked like a couple embracing each other.

"T...Thank you, Subaru-kun." Hime said looking at Laito who was getting up from the floor.

"Hey, Teddy, doesn't seeing them holding each other like that makes you angry?" Kanato said to his stuffed bear.

"Hey, be thankful you got the boobies." Ayato said to his older brother.

Kanato blushed and said,

"Shut up, Ayato, I'm going to kill you if you mention that again."

"He's right, it's not fair you felt her boobs before us." Laito said pouting.

"I didn't do it, she pulled me, ok?" Kanato said irritated.

"I bet you were happy about it." Ayato added.

"No I wasn't!" Kanato argued.

"Just admit it, we know you had fun." Laito said.

"I didn't!"

"You did."

"Did not!"

"Um, Subaru-kun, I think we should go somewhere else." Hime said looking up at him.

Suddenly, Hime found herself in a different room.

"What happened? How did we get here?!" Hime said hugging Subaru tightly.

"I teleported us to my room, that's all." Subaru said trying to calm her down.

"This is your room?" Hime asked in a confused voice.

"Yes, the others won't come here, it's one of the rules that we have in this house." He said.

"It's already 10:13 PM, we should go to bed now." Subaru said to Hime who was still holding on to him.

"I don't know where I should sleep though." Hime said. It's true, no one told them where their rooms were.

"I guess it can't be helped, you can sleep in my room tonight if you want." Subaru said to Hine who was surprised by his offer.

"If it's alright with Subaru-kun, then ok!" Hime said smiling. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheeks. It caused Subaru to blush.

"Oh, I forgot about Teichi, what happened to him?!" Hime said and headed towards the door, but Subaru grabbed her hands and said,

"Hi...Hime, Please don't leave me. Can you stay just for one night?" He said with a sad look on his face. Hime felt sorry for him so she didn't go.

"If that'll make you feel better then I guess I won't leave." Hime said.

"Do you want to sleep now?" She asked him.

Subaru nodded his head and headed towards a COFFIN! Hime looked at it and said," Wait, you sleep there?!"

"Where should I sleep, Subaru-kun?" Hime asked when Subaru suddenly pulled her into the coffin making her lie on top of him.

"In here, of course." He said to Hime who was having a hard time moving.

"Hold on, before we sleep, can I take a shower? I feel really sticky from earlier and my clothes stink." Hime said trying to convince him.

"Ok, but you don't have any extra clothes, right?" He said to Hime who was able to get up.

"You're right but I don't care, I just want to take a shower." Hime said to him.

*sighs* " You can borrow my clothes then." Subaru said getting up and taking some clothes out from his closet.

"Thank you, Subaru-kun, you're a life saver!"Hime said and started to strip.

She took her shirt off and unzipped her jeans an was about to take them off when Subaru shouted, " Tch! don't take your clothes off out here!"

Hime stopped what she was doing and looked at him in a confused face. Hime wasn't embarrassed about being naked in front of men because when she worked as a model, she had to change in front of everyone because the space was crowded. She was used to it now.

"Sorry, I'm used to changing in front of people so I didn't realize." Hine said smiling at him.

"Here, take this with you." Subaru said giving Hime some clothes and towel. He showed her where the bathroom was. Hime went into the bathroom and was amazed by it. The bathroom was huge.

Hime finished undressing and was about to go in the bath when she saw Shu lying in the bathtub with his clothes on.

"Hey! Wake up, you're gonna catch a cold, lazy freak!" Hime yelled and covered her mouth when she realized she said the last two words out loud.

Shu didn't move, he had his earbuds on too.

"Hello, I know you can hear me." Hime said cupping her hands to her mouth.

Shu still didn't move an inch.

"You know what, fuck this, I"m just gonna use the sink." Hime said grabbing a bucket near her.

She walked over to the sink and filled the bucket with cold water. She took the towel off of her, she didn't care who saw. Then she lifted the bucket and poured the whole bucket over herself. It made a huge puddle on the floor but she didn't care.

"Wow! That felt great!" Hime exclaimed.

She dried herself with the towel and put Subaru's shirt on. It was a perfect fit because of her large chest. She wore her lace bra underneath because she didn't have an just wore her lace underwear for the bottom since she didn't have an extra one either. Hime didn't even bother to put any pants on, she just walk back to Subaru's room with his shirt and an underwear. Her usual pajamas consisted of a t shirt and some underwear after all.

"Subaru-kun?" Hime said walking in.

He was lying inside his coffin waiting for her.

"You're done?" He asked her

"Yes, the shirt fits too." Hime said and walked to the coffin.

"I'm do you want me to come in? I don't think we'll fit though." Hime said to Subaru.

He pulled her on top her again and close the coffin tight. Everything was dark. However, Hime's problem was that she couldn't breathe because her large breasts were squeezed tightly to Subaru who didn't seem to care.

"Subaru-kun... I can't breathe, my boobs are hurting." Hime said struggling to breathe.

"Tch, how troublesome." He said and opened the coffin a little bit. He switched his position so that Hime had more room. He moved his hands to close the coffin when he felt something soft, round,and squishy. He groped it and Hime touched his hand with her hand.

"Subaru-kun, what are you doing?" Hime said calmly.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see." Subaru said and tried to move his hands from her chest but she didn't let him go.

"It's ok, you know. When I first met Teichi-kun, he accidentally touched my breasts. It became something I wanted him to do again because, well, that was our first encounter." Hime said pushing Subaru's hand up to her heart.

"Can you feel my heartbeat? It's beating really fast. Why am I like this, Subaru-kun?" She whispered softly.

Her heart beat was beating fast and loud.

"Hime, I'm sorry but I can't hold back anymore." Subaru said using his free hand to move her hair and reveal her neck.

"It's alright, go ahead." Hime said and Subaru sank his fangs into her neck.

"I thought vampires only drink human blood." Hime said to him.

"Your blood is different, it's rare. Not only is your blood special but you're a special type of vampire too." He said removing his fangs.

"Subaru-kun, can I... Um drink your blood?" Hime asked him.

He nodded and she opened her mouth to bite but she realized it was her first time.

"What's wrong? Are you gonna drink?" Subaru asked.

"I don't know how to." Hime said feeling sad.

"It's easy just bite and then suck." He said

"Ok here goes, I'm sorry." Hime says and bit his neck gently. When she felt the blood coming out, she sucked it.

"I did it!" Hime said letting him go.

"It's sweet. I don't know how to describe it." Hime said to Subaru who was looking at her.

"We should sleep now." Subaru said closing his eyes.

"Good night." Hime said closing her eyes too.

The next morning, Hime woke up before Subaru. She ended up using his arms as a pillow. She looked at him and thought,

"Subaru-kun is so cute when he's asleep."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and said,

"Good morning, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah how about you?" Subaru said opening his eyes.

"Me too, I have to go find Teichi. I'm going to make him breakfast, do you want anything?" Hime said opening the coffin and getting up.

"We have chefs that cooks for us but ok, I'd rather try your cooking." He said getting up next to her.

"Can you help me look for Teichi?" Hime asked nicely.

"He's in the living room, I can smell his scent." Subaru said grabbing her hands. Hime let him take her hands and they went down to the living room. Unfortunately, Hime forgot she was still in her underwear and Reiji saw them.

"How many times do I have to tell you, take your private activities to your room, Subaru. And you have no manners walking around the house half-naked." Reiji said giving her a glare.

"Oh well, I don't have extra clothes because you threw our clothes out, Reiji-San." Hime said to the man in front of them.

To be continued.

Sorry for the stupid plot, I couldn't come up with anything so I thought I'd focus on Hime and Subaru since he's my favorite. Black and White


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the late update, I had a lot of things to do so here's chapter 4! BTW the * signs means they're speaking in English.I introduced a new character in this chapter.I always wondered what would happen if the main girl fell in love with someone who is not one of the Sakamaki lol. ㈳3㈳3㈳4; p

Hime's POV

I was singing and dancing in a meadow when I heard someone calling my name.

"Hime! Wake up. Tch! So troublesome."

Wake up? I am awake.

I ignored the voice and continued dancing until I felt something touch my lips. I opened my eyes and saw Subaru like a centimeter away from me! Then I realized it, his lips were on my lips. He kissed me. I wanted him to stop but his lips were so sweet, I kissed him back. It was my first kiss on the lips with a boy. Unlike other girls I don't freak out and make it a big deal. I mean, wouldn't you be happy If a hot guy gives you a morning kiss? I would be. We continued kissing for like 5 seconds but I let go because I needed air.

"Good morning Subaru-kun." I said to him with a smile.

Back to story line

"It's midnight." Subaru said opening the coffin.

"What? Then why did you wake me up for?" Hime asked in a confused voice.

"School." Subaru said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Wait, at night time? " She asked looking out the window.

"It's a night school, you're coming too so hurry up and get changed into that over there." Subaru said pointing at a uniform.

"Reiji is going to complain if we're late." He said and left the disappear.

"I better hurry up then." Hime said getting out of the coffin and rushed to where the uniform was. She tried it on but there were some complications.

First of all, her large chest made the top small for her so when she put it on she had to unbutton all the buttons, revealing her cleavage. She tried to pull the shirt up, but that made things worse, the top ripped. Hime tried to hide it with the blazer but that thing was way too tight so she threw it out the window.

Second of all, the skirt was way too short for her long legs.

And finally, the stockings were small so she didn't even bother to try them on.

Hime's outfit was weird but she looked sexy in it. She paired it with her glasses that she always had on her. They weren't prescription glasses, it was just for fashion. Hime braided her hair into two to make her look nerdy but cute at the same time. She looked like a delinquent, but a hot one.

When she finished, Hime went out the room and saw no one there so she went down to the living room. She didn't see anyone but the door was open so she went outside and saw a limo!

"Wow."Hime thought sarcastically and

Reiji appeared out of nowhere again and said,

What are you wearing? It seems like you need a lesson on the right way to dress." He said that and walked into the limo. Hime looked at him and saw that all the other brothers were there so she went in. She looked around and saw Ayato patting an empty seat next to him to tell her to sit there but Hime just rolled her eyes and sat next to Subaru.

" Tch!"

"Aw! Don't be so mean Subaru-kun. We slept together." Hime said smirking. The others instantly drew their attention on them.

"Hey, don't say it like that! It sounds wrong!"Subaru said blushing but he turned away to hide it. The rest of the ride was quiet until Hime started pressing the buttons near her.

It was a radio it seems.

"No music." Reiji said glaring at her.

"Please? If you let me listen I promise I'll be good in school.

This is my first day of high school you know. I only went up to 6th grade so I don't know what it's like. What if some people bully me and we get into a fight? I'm very short tempered.I might even skip classes. " Hime said smiling at him.

"Fine but only one song." He said.

"Thank you, Reiji-San." Hime said smiling.

She pressed the buttons and the song came on.

She sang along when the first verse started. She didn't care if the brothers looked at her.

When the song finished Hime turned it off.

The limo arrived the school.

" I wonder what class I'm in. " Hime said out loud.

"You're a new student so stay with one of us." Reiji said getting out of the car. Shu already left minutes ago. Laito disappeared. Ayato got off after Reiji followed by Kanato who was talking to his bear.

" What a creep but at least he's cute." She thought in her head.

"Are you getting off or not?" Subaru who was at the door and ready to close it asked.

"Oh sorry, I was thinking about something." Hime said getting off.

"Let's go!" She said grabbing his arm and hugging it tightly.

"Hold on, we're not in the same class." He said.

"So? We could still walk together." She said letting his arm go.

"I.. I'm a first year, and you're a second year." He said blushing a little.

"What? This is my first day of high school so how can I be a second year?" She asked him tilting her head a little.

"You're older than me. " He said.

"What?! No way! You're so tall." Hime said shocked.

" That's why, it looks weird if I walk with a second year girl. We would look like couples and people would think I like older women." He said blushing again.

Hime chuckled .

"It's ok, let's just say we're cousins. We are both vampires and we live in the same house after all." Hime said his hand.

"Let's go Subaru-kun." Hime said and they walked into the school.

The students looked at them.

Some of the boys were looking at Hime's revealing top.

Subaru and Hime walked down the hall when a group of girls came and blocked their way.

"Well, what do we have here, a transfer student with one of the Sakamaki 's? You must be happy huh? " One of the girls with brown hair said. Her hair was shoulder length and she had a ton of make up on her face.

" Now if you'll excuse us, we have classes to attend." Hime said and walked through the girls with Subaru behind holding her hands.

"My class is right here." Subaru said when they reached his class.

"I'm going." He said and went in the room.

"Now let's see where my class is." She said taking out a small piece of paper.

"2A it says." Hime read the paper and headed for the stairs.

She went up and saw no-one in the hall to ask for help so she searched for the class. It was at the other end of the hall. She opened the door and the teacher and the students looked at her.

" Perfect timing, I was about to call the office to see if you arrived here yet." The teacher said and turned to the class.

"Everyone, this is a new student from America. She isA a relative of the Sakamaki it seems. This is her first day of high school because she only went up to 6th treat her well. " He said and then turned to Hime.

*Can you introduce yourself to the class? * He asked in English.

* Of course, thank you very much Mister...?* Hime said trying to figure out his name.

*Tatsuki. * He said smiling at her.

Hime turned to the class and began speaking.

*My name is Hime Kuroyuki. *

"Her name is Hime Kuroyuki."

"I'm half Japanese and half American because my father was Japanese and my mother was American. *

"She's half Japanese and half American it seems."

The students stared at her when they heard this.

*That is all I'd like to say Mister Tatsuki. May I know where my seat is?*

*Let's see, how bout the empty seat next to Sakamaki Kanato. *

Hime looked at Kanato who was still talking to his bear.

"Thank you." Hime said softly in Japanese.

"You're welcome." the teacher said smiling.

Hime took her seat and looked at Kanato.

"He brings that thing to school too? "

She thought in her head.

When first period (Math)was over they had a 20 minute break.

Second period was P. E.

Hime changed in her gym clothes.

They were a bit tight but was still comfortable.

When she entered the gym, there were only boys. She also noticed that all the Sakamakis were there.

None of them changed into their gym clothes it seemed.

"Well, what do we have here? A new hot female student." One of the boys said.

"This is the first time a female student didn't skip P. E." A man who seems to be the teacher said.

"You're new here right?" The teacher asked.

"What's your name?"

"Hime Kuroyuki." Hime replied.

"I'm coach Silver." he said and blew his whistle.

"All right! Now that we have an even number people, let's divide the teams. We'll be playing basketball today." The coach said and divided the teams.

Hime, Subaru, Reiji, and Kanato were on the same team.

Ayato, Laito,and Shu were on the other team.

"Awe, it's too bad were not on the same team, Bitch-chan." Laito said shaking his head.

"Ore-sama won't go easy on you." Ayato said smirking.

Shu just stood there.

"OK! Let's kick some ass!" Hime yelled excitedly.

"Tch!" Subaru went.

"I can't afford to lose to the likes of you." Reiji said fixing his glasses.

"Teddy won't let you win easily." Kanato said putting the stuffed animal down.

"Ready? Let's go!" the coach yelled and blew his whistle.

Hime got the ball dribbled easily and dodged her opponents' movements. She was faster than usual, it must've been her vampire abilities or something.

"If you think you can beat me then you're 100 years too early!" Hime shouted and made a ball went in the net.

"Whoo! One point for team 1!" The person keeping scores yelled.

Ayato scowled and Hime stuck her tongue out at him.

The match continued and ended with 8-5.

"Time up! Team 1 wins 8-5!" The coach shouted and blew his whistle.

"Wow! You're really good at basketball." The coach said to Hime who smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you, it was a hobby of mine when I was in elementary school." She said to him.

"By the way you said your name is Kuroyuki Hime, right?" He asked.

"Yes, that's right." She replied.

"Are you by any chance the model by the same name?" He asked taking out a photo.

He showed it to Hime.

Hime looked at it and smiled.

She went closer to him and whispered,

"That's me but keep it a secret ok?"

"Of course, it's safe with me."

The coach replied and smiled.

Then he blew his whistle,

"All right! P. E. is over get changed and go to your next class."

Everyone exited the gym.

Hime went to an empty room to change.

She started stripping until she realized someone else was in the room with her.

"Who's there? Come out and show yourself."

A boy slowly stood up on the opposite corner from where she was. He had blue hair and black eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Hime asked bluntly.

"Hiding." The boy replied. His voice was deep and manly.

"You're very brave to be changing in a classroom where anyone can walk in." He teased. Hime blushed a little .

The man chuckled and asked,

"What's your name? "

"Hime Kuroyuki,second year, your's?"

"Kazuki Tsubasa,third year. " ( I had a hard time coming up with each person's name so don't laugh)

"Well, Kazuki-senpai, why are you hiding?" Hime asked walking closer to him. However she slipped on a piece of paper. Luckily, Kazuki caught her by the waist.

"Whoa, be careful there, no need for honorifics" He teased helping her stand up.

"It's not funny." Hime said.

"Well,, why are you hiding, Kazuki-kun?" She then asked.

"From teachers." He replied and sighed.

"Why?" Hime asked tilting her head.

"It's better if you don't know." He said looking into her eyes.

Hime saw sadness in his eyes.

"What was that just now?" Hime asked in her head.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. I better leave soon so you can change. I'll guard the door for you if you don't snitch on me. " He said and walked towards the door bit Hime grabbed his shirt.

"Kazuki-kun,don't leave me alone.

I don't mind if you stay in here as long as you don't peek while I'm changing. "Hime said looking down to the floor.

Kazuki laughed.

"It's ok, don't worry, I'm not a pervert like someone in this school." When Hime changed into her ripped uniform ,she said,

"It's ok, you can look now."

Kazuki turned to face her and when he did, he had a surprised look on his face.

"Whoa there, what happened to your uniform? A rat got it?" He teased and laughed.

" It ripped when I tried it on the first time today." Hime said pulling her shirt to cover her skin a little.

"Here, use this." Kazuki said taking his blazer off and giving it to Hime.

"T.. Thank you." Hime said and put the blazer on. It was a perfect fit for her.

"Well, I'll be going now." Kazuki said and went out the room followed by Hime.

"What's your next period?" Hime asked catching up to him.

"English. " He said.

"Really?I have English is my first day here." Hime said smiling.

"Actually, I just moved to Japan yesterday. I was born and raised in America. Were you born here, Kazuki-kun?" Hime asked.

"No" He said and they reached the classroom. The teacher was waiting for them by the door and when he saw them he ran to them and said,

"You two are finally here it seems. So you two new students know each other? " He asked and both Hime and Kazuki nodded.

"Wait out here until I tell you to come in." the teacher said and went in the room.

"Alright kids! Before class starts, we have two new students. One is male and the other is female." He said to the students.

"You two can come in now." He said turning his head towards the two.

Hime looked at Kazuki and whispered,

"Good luck. Let's do our best together." She said and walked in with Kazuki following behind.

"Would you two please introduce yourself?" the teacher said.

*My name is Hime Kuroyuki. I am a second year student. I moved to Japan from America yesterday due to my father's work. Nice to meet you all.*Hime said smiling.

The students stared at her speaking English fluently.

*My name is Kazuki Tsubasa. You can call me Kazu if you want. I also came from America a few months ago.*

Hime was surprised when he spoke in English.

Fast forward 1 hour later

School finally ended and Hime went outside to wait for the Sakamakis.

The limo was there but no one was there yet so she sat in a bench nearby to wait for them.

While sitting on the bench, Hime felt someone behind het .

She turned around and yelled,

"Stay away from me, Ayato!"

But when she looked up she saw Kazuki instead.

"Oh, Kazuki-kun, what are you doing?" She asked the blue haired boy.

"Hiding." He replied once again.

"Again? Is it from teachers again?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"You'll see." He said with a grin that Hime knew too well.

"Well I'll be going now." He said and walked off.

"Weird." Hime said and walked to the limousine that was full of six vampires now.

"Where were you and why were you so late?" Reiji asked glaring at Hime.

"What do you mean, I was waiting over that bench over there for you guys to show none of you saw me it seems." Hime retorted.

"And whose blazer are you wearing?" He asked staring at the blazer.

"Why do you care?" Hime said sitting down to the only empty seat next to Kanato.

"Teddy would like to know too." He said turning to Hime.

"That blazer doesn't belong to any of us which means..." Kanato said.

"She's cheating on us with some other guy." Ayato finished.

Hime's POV

"Excuse me. Cheat?" I said confused by his statement.

"The last time I remembered I was never in a relationship with am I cheating on anyone." I said giving Ayato a dirty look.

"Bitch-chan is a slut after all." Laito said chuckling to himself.

I gritted my teeth at this comment.

You can call me a bitch because I am one but being called a slut,whore,etc. is something I can't accept.

"You better watch your mouth because first of all, I'm still a virgin. Second of all, I'm single.

Third of all, you're a thot yourself.

Fourth of all, I'm not a two timer.

Fifth of all I'm not a damn pervert like you.

Sixth of all, I've never been in a date.

Seventh of all, I've never been in a relationship with a man.

Eighth of all, I've only had my first kiss a few hours ago.

Ninth of all, I've only slept with a guy because he didn't want me to leave.

Last of all, I've never had sex obviously."

I said that to his face and took a deep breathe.

The triplets looked at me with a surprised face.

The limo finally got to the mansion and we went in.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the AWESOME reviews!

Shoutout for Sarkle4 (LOVE YA!)

Here's chapter 5! I love Subaru and Kanato!

Hime's POV

When we got home, I could tell that the brothers were upset. Ayato didn't try to bite me. Laito didn't try to touch me either. I was going to ask Reiji where my room was after I changed into Subaru's shirt and just my underwear...

When someone came up behind me and covered my eyes. I couldn't see anything. I didn't try to struggle from my attacker either.

I think a few minutes or maybe hours passed until I woke up from what happened earlier. Let's see,I was attacked by some idiot and then...?

What happened? I opened my eyes and saw Ayato standing. It looks like I'm lying down. Ayato must have been my attacker I thought but I was too tired so I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

Back to da story now

Hime closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep but Ayato suddenly picked her up bridal style. Then he said,

"You stink. I hate this smell on you. Don't you think so too guys?"

Hime opened her eyes and looked around to see all the others there.

"What's going on? What happened? Why is everyone here and Ayato put me down." Hime said trying to stay awake.

Then Ayato said,

"Let's strip her."

When Hime heard the words she opened her eyes in shock and try to get Ayato to put her down.

"Hold on! Strip? What are you doing to me, put me down!" Hime struggled but her hands and feet were tied.

"Kanato, take her clothes off." Ayato ordered and put Hime back on the "bed".

"Aw! Why didn't you let me do it?" Laito complained while grinning.

Subaru, Reiji, and Shu just watched from afar without saying anything about their brothers' behavior.

Kanato moved closer to Hime who was lying down and put his hands on her shirt. He removed it by ripping it.

Hime was only in her undergarments now. Hime just lied down with a shocked face due to what the purple haired boy did.

Kanato looked at Hime and grinned.

"That face of yours is very amusing." He said smirking.

"Really? Thanks, I wasn't trying to amuse you." Hime retorted.

Kanato looked at her chest and couldn't help but feel it.

He touched one of her boobs and Hime screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! RAPE! RAPE! SOMEONE HELP ME! RAPE! NOOOOO!"

(That's how I would be like)

"Shut up! Woman." Kanato said and kissed her to shut her up.

"Ok, play time is over. Let's get serious." Ayato said and Kanato removed his lips from Hime.

"Whose blazer were you wearing?"

Ayato asked in a serious tone.

"Hmph! You get jealous that easily? I suppose I'll tell you what happened then." Hime said smirking in disgust.

"That blazer belongs to Kazuki Tsubasa. He's a third year and a new student. We met when I was changing after P. E. He gave me his blazer because my uniform was ripped, that's all."

"Did you say Kazuki Tsubasa?" Reiji asked with his hands on his chin.

"I think I've heard that name before."

Suddenly, the phone came from Shu who was lazy to answer it so he gave it to Reiji.

He answered it and when he finished talking on the phone, he turned to everyone and said,

"We're going to the hot springs."

"What the hell do you mean?" Ayato asked confused.

"Hot springs sound nice." Laito said smiling.

"Teddy wants to go." Kanato said holding his bear.

Subaru gave a "Tch!"

Shu scratched his head and sighed.

"That "man" called and said he arranged for us to go to the hot springs because he wants our guests to relax. And also, we have to go now..."

Everyone looked at him surprised.

"Wake the boy up and meet us in the living room. Also go put on something, your room is the second room to the right on the second floor between mine's and Subaru's. The rest of you go wait in the living room. Ayato untied Hime and she gave him a dirty look before going to her room. She saw Teichi asleep on one of the beds. Hime smiled in relief that he was still here. She went closer to him and poked him a little.

"Teichi, wake up. We're going to the hot springs."

When she finished her sentence, Teichi woke up immediately and started jumping on the bed.

"Yay! Were going to the hot springs!"He yelled.

Hime smiled and opened the drawers to find some clothes. She told Teichi to go down to the living room and he did. Hime found some clothes she really liked. She even found more underwears and bras. Hime put on a white tank top. It was during the summer so it was really hot. She put a black mini skirt on. For shoes, she found gladiators sandals so she wore tied her hair into a low ponytail. Hime packed extra clothes and towels for herself and Teichi. She brought her iPhone 6+ and iPod 6 with her for during the ride. Then she went down to the living room where everyone was already there.

"Ok, now that everyone is here let's get in the limo. It's a 6 hour ride so be patient. " Reiji said to everyone.

"Let's go to the hot springs! " Teichi yelled and ran out the mansion to the limo. It was 5 something in the morning.

Everyone got in the car and took their seats. This limo was bigger than the other one. It had more space. The car started and Teichi got bored.

"I'm bored. Isn't there anything we can do?" Teichi said to Hime who was looking at pictures on her phone.

"Hey, Hime-neechan!" Teichi shouted.

Hime quickly turned to him and said,

"Sorry I didn't hear you. Here, you can play my iPod." Hime said handing the boy her electronic.

The ride continued and everyone got tired so they fell asleep. Hime closed her eyes and fell asleep on Subaru. But before she fell asleep she whispered,

"I love you."

When she woke up it was morning. 2 more hours untill they reach the inn.

Hime saw all the boys sleeping and smiled.

"Good morning, Everyone. "Hime whispered smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Spoiler Alert: This is where the Mukami's make their appearance!

After everyone got out of the limo, they went into a the inn. Reiji went to the lady at the counter to get their rooms.

When he was finished, he told everyone to follow him. He lead them to a large room. It had a large table and chairs around it. Reiji started to speak.

"This is the dining room where we will be eating while we are staying here."

"Now I will tell you your rooms. Please make sure you do not disturb whoever you will be staying with. Alright, Shu,Ayato,Laito,and Teichi are in the same room. Kanato,Subaru,Hime, and myself are in another room."

"Aw, I'm not in the same room as Bitch-chan." Laito commented with a grin.

"Also, you are not allowed to enter other people's room. That means you four can not enter our room." Reiji added.

"Why should I listen to you? That woman is mine I can see her whenever I want." Ayato said irritated.

"Teichi wants to be in the same room as Mama!" The young boy pouted.

"This trip is going to be fun right,Teddy?" Kanato said to his bear.

"Why do I have to be in the same room as two noisy red heads." Shu commented.

"Now you're all free to do whatever you want. You can go to the bath or hot springs. Also if you are going out the inn, tell someone else." Reiji said leaving.

"I'll be in our room." He said looking at Hime.

"I'm coming too. I have to put my stuff away." Hime said running after him. Subaru and Kanato followed behind. The others went off their own. Ayato and Laito went off somewhere. Teichi continued to bother Shu who was getting pissed off.

Meanwhile...

Hime,Subaru,Reiji,Kanato were shocked when they got to their room.

"There's only 2 beds?!" Hime exclaimed.

"This is quite troublesome." Reiji said pushing his glasses up.

"How about I take one bed and Teddy takes the other. You 3 can sleep on the floor." Kanato said grinning.

"Tch! I hate sleeping on beds." Subaru said.

"Well we're going to have to share two to a bed." Reiji said calmly.

"What?! Are you crazy?! I'm not slepping in the same room with 3 men not to mention they're vampires." Hime said out loud.

"How are we going to decide partners?" Kanato asked.

"I'm fine with whoever as long as the person doesn't snore, sleep talk, sleep walk, and move a lot." Reiji said.

"I'll share with Subaru-kun, then." Hime said smiling at him.

Subaru blushed and Hime laughed.

"Then it's decided, Kanato and I will be sharing the other bed." Reiji said.

"I'm going out to get some stuff." Reiji added and left.

"Let's go get some cake." Kanato said to his bear and disappeared.

" Um, what are you going to do, Subaru-kun?" Hime asked him.

"Who knows." He said in a low voice.

"I'm going to the hot spring. Wanna join me? I'm going to the mixed one because you can see the city." Hime said and started finding clothes in her luggage. She got her towel and turned to see Subaru still standing there.

"You coming or not?" Hime said heading towards the door.

"You go ahead I have something to do." He said and disappeared.

"How they do that." Hime wondered and headed to the bath. When she got there she went in the female bath. Hime took her clothes and put them in a locker. She took her clothes that she was wearing and put them next to the other ones. Then she wrapped herself with the towel and headed towards the hot spring. There was a sign that said, "Mixed Hot Spring: Male and Female"

Hime went out the changing room and entered the bath/shower room. She turned the cold handle on and the water poured down on her. After she showered, Hime went out to the hot spring. It was an outside hot spring. You could see the city from here. Hime saw no one was here yet so she went in. The water was hot and relaxing.

"This feels so good." Hime exclaimed.

"The view is so beautiful too." She said looking out at the city. As Hime relaxed, a song came up in her headed and she started singing.

"Flashlight" by JESSIE J (Love this song so much!)

When tomorrow comes

I'll be on my own

Feeling frightened of

The things that I don't know

When tomorrow comes

Tomorrow comes

Tomorrow comes

And though the road is long

I look up to the sky

And in the dark I found, lost hope that I won't fly

And I sing along, I sing along, and I sing along

I got all I need when I got you and I

I look around me, and see a sweet life

I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight

You're getting me, getting me, through the night

Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes

Can't lie, it's a sweet life

Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight

You're getting me, getting me, through the night

'Cause you're my flashlight (flashlight)

You're my flashlight (flashlight), you're my flashlight

Ooh

Light,light,light

You're my flashlight

Light,light,light

You're my flashlight

Light,light,light

You're my flashlight

I got all I need when I got you and I

I look around me, and see a sweet life

I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight

You're getting me, getting me, through the night

Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes

Can't lie, it's a sweet life

Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight

You're getting me, getting me, through the night

'Cause you're my flashlight

'Cause you're my flashlight

You're my flashlight

You're my flashlight

Unbeknownst to her, a few people happened to hear her sing.

"Is that Bitch-chan? I thought an Angel was Singing." Laito said entering the spring next to Hime.

"Get away from her!" Ayato kicked Laito away from her and entered the spring himself.

"Mama's voice is so beautiful! I wanna hear you sing again!" Teichi said excitedly while getting in on the other side of Hime because Ayato was there.

"Is everyone here?" Hime asked.

"Who knows, I wasn't in there." Said a voice.

Everyone turned to see Shu in the water with his clothes still on. He had his earbuds in too.

"What the hell is wrong with this guy?" Hime thought.

" Hey, Shu take your clothes off if you're gonna be in here!" Ayato yelled at his older brother.

"I wonder if Subaru-kun is coming." Hime thought in her head.

As soon as she said that in her head, Kanato came in with Reiji, followed by Subaru.

They all had their eyes on her. Kanato even brought his bear in here.

"Great, my peaceful moment has been ruined." Hime said sighing.

"I'm getting out." Hime said and stood up.

Her towel was soaked and so was her hair.

"Whoa." Laito said staring at Hime lustfully.

"Well hello there, sexy"." Ayato commented while grinning.

"Ayato,Laito, that is a disgrace. To say such things to a woman is unacceptable." Reiji said to the twins.

"Ne, Teddy, look at her chest. They're so large." Kanato said smirking at his bear.

Hime covered her chest with her arms and glared at him.

"Perverts." Subaru commented.

"She has a nice body and a beautiful voice." Shu thought glancing and checking out the woman. He grinned and closed his eyes again.

"Eh?! Mama is leaving me alone here?" Teichi complained and grabbed her hands.

Hime looked at her brother and saw his puppy eyes.

"Fine, I'll stay a little longer. How am I supposed to relax when there are 6 men surrounding me and all of them have their eyes on me?" Hime said out loud and rolled her eyes. She went in again next to Teichi who was pleased.

"Wow! Look, a half moon!" Teichi exclaimed pointing at the moon.

"A bright half and a dark half. Just like me." Hime thought.

"How long have we been in here for anyways?" She asked them.

"At least an hour." Someone said.

Everyone turned to the man. He had black hair and grey eyes.

"Who the hell are you!" Ayato shouted.

"There's no need for you to know." The mysterious man said smirking. He stood up and left the spring. Hime's eyes widened when she saw is back. There were scars.

"That scar, it can't be! But 10 years ago, I saw it as with my own eyes. It's not him right?" Hime thought in her head and stood up.

"What's wrong? Bitch-chan." Laito asked when she stood.

"I'm getting out." She said and went into the locker room to get her clothes. However when she opened it there was nothing. All she found was a note that said,

"If you want your clothes back, come to the roof of the inn. Well if you're not embarrassed."

"WTF! Is this some kinda prank? Oh muh g..." Hime said out loud and rolled her eyes.

"If you think I'm not going like this, that's a big mistake." Hime said grinning. Hime exited the room and headed towards the stairs. No one was in the halls so she she was glad. Hime didn't care if the cameras were on.

When she reached the door she opened it and went up. Hime reached the roof but saw nobody.

"Oh muh g... I knew it was a prank." She said.

"Ok,hand my clothes I came to the roof!" She shouted at the darkness.

Suddenly a hand came behind her and covered her face.

"SHIT! I LET MY GUARD DOWN!" Hime thought angrily and felt her consciousness fading away.

"Time to sleep, Sow."

"M neko-chan really came. My plan worked."

"Eve...I finally saw her for real the first time."

"The time has come. Eve."

OH MUH G...!.WHAT DID YOU THINK ABOUT THUS CHAPTER?! I WORKED SO HARD ON IT! I CANT STOP SHOUTING. I might change the rating to M because of the next chapter.

SNEAK PEEK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER...

"Move, humans." The girl said.

The soldiers aimed their guns and shot but for some unknown reason the bullets stopped in mid air and fell to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 FINALLY!

Tsukinami brothers will also join in later chapters. Be Patient. LOL

Rating changed to M because of violence and gore. Mostly the sexual content.

Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers. Although if I did, the heroine wouldn't be all innocent and naive and all that other shit! Well,Hime isn't human so that's a bit is really Ooc and AU. The plot might seem confusing but it all adds up later. I didn't really describe my OC's personality so here are some spoliers about her.

Name: Hime Kuroyuki

Nickname: Kuro

Age:17 legally but she has lived thousands of year

Race: E-Vampire but considers herself Human.

Personality: Always calm except when people hurt her loved ones. Tries her best all the time. She looks cold and distant but Hime is kind to everyone however under that innocent and "fake" smile is a totally different being.

Talents: Singing, Dancing, Cookin,Playing the Piano

Me: *laughs evilly*

OK finally! Back to the story

Mukami

"This Sow is really troublesome. She had to come in just a freakin' towel." Yuma complained putting Hime on the bed. He took his shirt off because it was wet now.

"Well, we did take her clothes." Azusa added.

"So...How are we going to get her dressed?" Yuma asked awkwardly.

"She's all wet. If we don't dry her first, she's going to get sick. Yuma, go get the towels " Azusa said.

Yuma did so and came back with a bunch of clean towels.

"I'm going to dry her hair first." Azusa said grabbing a towel and he started to squeeze the water from Hime's long black hair.

"I'll dry her legs and arms then." Yuma said and started drying Hime's arm.

While the two worked, the sleeping Hime had a strange dream.

~DREAM~

In a research room, a guard is going to one of the experimental rooms to feed the test subject. As soon as he enters he is killed by an unknown reason. The person in there is wrapped in cloth and is chained to the wall. S/he had a mask/helmet on their face.

"What happened?!" A soldier came rushing in when he heard the first one screamed. When he came near the dying soldier, he was also killed by an unknown reason.

Meanwhile, the test subject managed to obtain the keys from the soldiers and freed her/himself. After taking the cloth off of their body, it is revealed to be a girl because the girl is naked now. She seemed to be a child aged 9 or naked girl exited her cell and went into the hall. There were guards waiting but they were all killed by an unknown reason again. The little girl went to the door but it was locked. However, it suddenly opened when an unknown force cut through it. The girl went through the door and there were like 30 guards all pointing their guns at her ready to shoot.

"Move, humans." The girl said.

The soldiers aimed their guns and shot but for some unknown reason the bullets stopped in mid air and fell to the ground. The soldiers started falling one by one dying.

"AHAHAHAHA!" The little girl laughed maniacally behind the helmet as she watched the people screamed and shout for help.

At the back, a man with long white hair observed the scene. He was grinning at the sight.

"So this is Eve. Truly evil." The man said grinning and disappeared.

Meanwhile, every soldier was killed by the girl's unidentified weapon. The girl continued going towards the next door. She was about to exit the building when she heard a baby crying. The girl went into the room it came from and found a baby boy.

"Teichi, you survived?! I'm so glad. Let's get out of this hell." The young girl said with tears running down her cheeks to the baby who was covered in blood but giggling. The girl picked up the child and left the building. However the remaining soldiers in the building used an AK to shoot her head and she fell off the cliff. The helmet broke revealing long,black hair. The girl held on to the baby in her arms.

"I won't let you die. I promise I will protect you. No matter what the cost." The girl said as she fell to the ocean

The next morning...

Two men were fishing in the ocean. They felt a lot of weight on their net so they pulled it up. Thinking it was a catch, they grinned at each other. However, when they saw what it was, their eyes widened in shock.

" What is this?" The first man asked.

"T...They're humans! Hurry up! Pull the net up!" The second man yelled and started pulling it up.

"What in the world?" They said at the same time. In front of them was a naked little girl holding a baby. The children both had blood on them.

"They both have blood on them." First man said.

"We have to get them to the hospital quickly." Second man said.

The second man took his sweater off and put it on the girl. It was large enough to cover up everything. Each man carried one child to the hospital. The doctors rushed to them when they saw the children.

"What happened?!" Docter 1.

"We need to treat them immediately!" Doctor 2

"The girl's head has been bleeding nonstop." The man said putting her in the stretcher. They took the girl to an operating room and began surgery immediately.

"T..This is!" A surgeon exclaimed.

"An AK47 bullet!" Another one exclaimed.

"We don't know if she's going to make it." A nurse said looking at the screen.

~End of dream~

Hime opened her eyes and found herself in an unfamiliar room. She felt extra weight near her.

"Where am I?" She asked sleepy.

Then she turned to her side and saw an unfamiliar face looking at her. The man had brown hair tied up with bangs framing his face. Hime saw he was grinning.

"Who are you?" Hime asked half asleep.

The man suddenly moved and was on top of shut her eyes on reflex earning a smirk from the man.

"Making a face like that. Are you seducing me?" He said smirking. Yuma expected her to be blushing but...

"Get off of me! I can't breathe." Hime said panting.

"... "

"Hello! Are you alive? I'm struggling to breathe and you on top of me flirting." Hime said pushing him away.

" This is no fun at all. I was hoping Eve would be more adorable but this woman is boring." Yuma said out loud.

*What the hell you just say?* Hime said in English.

Yuma looked at her.

"Are you saying that I'm ugly?" She asked.

" You think you're cute." He said trying to piss her off.

"You mean I think. No bitch I know. Get it right thanks, have a good day." Hime said opening the door and slamming it shut.

Yuma was left dumbfounded.

Hime chuckled and headed towards her own room on the upper floors. She looked done at herself and saw herself wearing a white kimono. It was knee length and revealed a modest amount of cleavage. She realized he must've put it on her since she came in a towel. Hime decided to go back to the room to change clothes. When she went in, no one was there. She went to her luggage and found some clothes. She found a Victoria Secrets' red bra and underwear so she went with that. She wore an orange tank top. For the bottoms, she put on high waisted jean shorts. Hime loved those two colors. It was her favorite. Orange and blue are complementary after all. After changing, she headed towards the dining room.

When she entered, her eyes widened by what she saw. All the Sakamaki brothers were there with Teichi. There was so much food to choose from. But that wasn't what caught her eyes. It was four other men sitting at the table and Hime immediately recognized one of them.

"You!" Hime exclaimed and everyone turned to her direction. She walked over to where Yuma was and stared at him, he was wearing a shirt now, before bluntly saying,

"Pervert."

Laito and Ayato chuckled.

"Do I know you?" He replied with an irritated look in his face. Hime gave him the bitch face before setting herself on the empty seat next to him.

"I know it was you who kidnapped me." Hime mumbled.

"Well, it seems like you two have met before." Reiji said suddenly.

"Reiji-san, why are these people eating with us, I thought it was only for us." Hime asked the raven haired vampire.

"He" told us 4 other vampires would be staying with us from now on. Although we hate the idea of "impure" vampires living under the same roof as us, we have no choice but to obey." Reiji replied.

"What does "impure" mean? Teichi asked suddenly.

"It means they're not pureblood." Hime answered.

"Here, have some milk, Yuki." Hime said handing him a glass of milk. (Yuki is his nickname. I decided to use this because typing "Teichi" is long so yeah...)

"Thanks, Onee-chan." He said smiling and drank the milk.

Hime ate her food but she couldn't help but glance at the man next to her. Some of them glanced at her too but no one said a word.

"Um, can you pass me the salt?" Hime asked tapping the really tall man on the shoulder. He shrugged and grabbed the salt, handing it to her.

"Thanks!" She said giving him a warm smile.

Everyone finished their dinner and went back to their own room. Hime was the last one to finished. She opened the door and turned to suddenly see Subaru standing by the wall.

"Subaru-kun?" She called catching his gaze.

"Were you waiting for me?" Hime then asked.

Subaru didn't say anything, he took her hands and teleported them to an empty, dark room.

"What's wrong?" She asked calmly.

The silver haired boy remained silent as he pinned her to the wall. He put one of his knees between her legs to prevent her from moving.

"I can smell it." He then said.

"That impure vampire's scent is all over you." Subaru said in a cold tone.

"Are you mad? I'm sorry, it was my fault." Hime said still calm even though she was being handled roughly.

"Sorry about this." He said and bit her neck. Hime let out a soft moan. Subaru licked her neck and before she realized it, her arms were on his shoulders for support. Hime felt her body slipping down and she did but Subaru's knee touched her most sensitive part, causing her to moan louder.

"Subaru-kun, we should stop. The others will get worried." Hime said but the male vampire continued drinking. After he was satisfied, Subaru kissed the girl on the lips. Hime kissed him back. He used his tongue to make it more passionate but it made it harder for Hime to breathe.

"W-Wait for a second, Subaru-kun..." Hime said panting.

"It looks like you're finished for the night, let's go back." He said taking her hands.

"I'm sorry, Subaru-kun." She said to him.

"Don't apologize, it wasn't your fault." He said to her to make her feel better.

The two of them decided to walk instead of teleporting. When they arrived at the door, Reiji was waiting. Subaru released her hands and walked off leaving her alone with Reiji who was staring at her.

"Come in." He said opening the door for her.

Hime felt a bit uneasy with him but she went in and sat on her bed. Kanato wasn't here either on the other bed. It was just Her and Reiji alone in a room.

To be continued...

OK! Please don't get angry at me for this chapter! I couldn't come up with anything. I would love it if you guys suggest some ideas.

Also sorry for the late update. School started so I had a lot to do.

The next chapter's pairing is ReijiXHime!

I know I didn't have titles for chapters 1-7 but the next one will have one.


End file.
